Conventionally, various lenses that realize wide angles of view have been proposed, and are being favorably employed as optical systems in digital cameras, broadcast cameras, cinematic cameras, and the like, for example. The lenses disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 10 (1998)-260346, 8(1996)-094926, and 2011-186269 having angles of view greater than 60 degrees are examples of such lenses.